


Phone Sex

by Lokiiii



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiii/pseuds/Lokiiii
Summary: 直播结束后，灿衡接到了tei的电话
Kudos: 7





	Phone Sex

说完最后一句晚安，赵灿衡关掉直播，将手机锁屏随手扔在身边，有些郁卒地趴在了窗台上。  
tei的歌声还在小房间里环绕着，并没有因为手机锁屏而停止。  
但赵灿衡越听越不是滋味，用手指点点那个和tei一般无二的乐高小人，有些气恼地低声抱怨道，“都怪你啊，这下子你不在我都睡不着了呢。”  
小人仍含着笑脸站在纽约地标建筑前，朝他挥着手，好像全然没有被赵灿衡的低气压影响。  
似乎是意识到自己的行为有些像弃妇，赵灿衡忽地就玩不下去了。  
他重新躺回到单人床上，抱着被子滚了一圈，把自己包成一团蚕蛹。

tei接拍了一个新综艺，因为是单人的，再加上赵灿衡接下来也有工作，因此两人便“异地分居”了。  
松坡区的小房子虽然小，但是外出方便，离繁华地带也近，要赶通告的时候，二人悄悄地就住在这里。  
之前tei还在的时候赵灿衡还不觉得，tei一离开，这个只有二十几平方的房子也变得空旷了起来。  
因为tei爱吃宵夜，总是两三点才睡，赵灿衡被他影响也开始变得爱晚睡。  
玩着手机到了一两点，赵灿衡抱着被子一翻身，终于决定开始睡觉。  
可在寂静的黑暗中，明明四周都是熟悉得不能再熟悉的场景，赵灿衡却始终觉得无法入眠。  
或许是身边少了那个一直陪伴的人，于是所有的事物都变得不一样了起来。  
这时tei应该已经睡了。赵灿衡想。  
他在录节目，即使没睡，接打电话也不是很方便。这下连最后一个抒发寂寞的渠道也被掐断了。  
没办法，赵灿衡开始侧躺着盯着窗外的夜景，眼神却逐渐飘至窗台上放着的乐高模型。  
那是tei从纽约回来之后送给自己的。  
那次行程赵灿衡因故没有跟去，事后也一直和tei撒娇说自己也想去纽约。  
但短期之内tei没时间再带他去一次了，只好先送了个乐高的纽约模型当做一个替代和愿景。  
“下次休假我们就去纽约。”tei弯着他那双大大的眼睛，信誓旦旦地向他保证着。  
赵灿衡从未怀疑过tei给他许下的任何一个承诺，自然是高兴的答应了下来。  
而现在，那个乐高模型就成了他内心所有的寄托。  
从被窝里爬起来打开灯，不知怎么想地，他趴到窗台上开始INS直播。  
内容很平淡，就是拍着乐高模型放着tei的歌，再加上自己时不时地喃喃自语。  
tei不在的时候，他好像就进入了戒断反应，没有tei的呼吸没有tei的体温，他就难受得浑身不自在。  
这个男人一定给他下了蛊。他想。这还是他从海对岸的粉丝那边学来的话。很奇怪，意思他也不是很理解，但莫名其妙地很贴切。  
夜很深了，看得人也不多，大部分还来自对岸的另一国家，看得赵灿衡很感动，用仅会的几句简陋的中文和粉丝互动了起来。  
有tei的歌，还有粉丝陪着，好像也没有那么寂寞了呢。赵灿衡想着。  
可等到他直播完，好不容易积攒起来的睡意一瞬间消弭无形，对tei好像不再那么厚重的依赖却如影随形地再次浮现。

还是不行。还是睡不着。  
赵灿衡抱着被子滚了一圈，把裹好的被子又散开来，皮肤接触空气的那一瞬间，本应该是觉得冷的，他却无端内心炽热起来。  
好想他好想他好想他。  
赵灿衡紧贴着枕头深吸了一口气。这是tei睡过的，上面还残留着些许似有似无的tei的味道。  
他无意识地用双腿夹着被子，轻轻蹭动着下体。  
他睡觉时喜欢贴着tei睡，经常一觉醒来双腿就缠到tei身上去了。  
tei本就喜欢将人抱在怀里睡，两人可谓是天生一对。  
早上起床时，因为晨勃，两人的阴茎时常顶到一起，睡梦中的赵灿衡为了寻求那一丝若隐若现的快感，就会无意识地往tei腿间蹭。  
就好像现在，他闻着床单上被子上枕头上无处不在的，tei的味道，好似发情一般在床上躁动了起来。  
反正都睡不着了，赵灿衡自暴自弃地拉下内裤，把早已勃起的阴茎从里面拿出来，开始自慰。  
没有参照物，也没有润滑，单凭着马眼分泌的前列腺液和他对tei几乎快要发狂的思念，赵灿衡上下撸动着阴茎，咬着被掀起的上衣难耐地发出一声喘息。  
他一手抚慰着自己的欲望，一手模仿着tei的姿态，捏起自己被快感激得挺立的乳尖，揉捏着，甚至用指尖磨着乳头的小孔打转，逼得自己又是一阵艰难的呻吟。  
好爽。  
可是还不够。  
赵灿衡开始回忆起tei抚摸他时指尖的触感。  
tei的指尖有薄茧，从赵灿衡身上划过时有些粗糙，可他很喜欢。  
他会捏起自己的乳尖，把他本就挺立的乳头拉成一个尖尖的三角形，还会用大拇指抵着他的乳头揉弄着，向后陷入柔软的胸肉中。  
他的手抚过自己腰间时，会带来一阵令自己背脊发酸的快感，大腿根的肌肉都绷紧了，直到tei握住他的阴茎，用手指沾一点顶端分泌的透明粘液，就着这种润滑画着圈半强迫地揉弄他的龟头，尖锐的快感逼得他开始呜咽求饶他都不肯停止。  
赵灿衡眼前开始发白，朦胧的快感几乎凝成雾状的实体。  
就在他快要高潮的时候，放在一旁的手机震动了起来。  
是tei打来的电话。

高潮被打断，赵灿衡十分不满地叼着衣服尖儿，用没沾染上自己体液的那一只手蹭过去拿起了电话。  
“灿衡呐，还没睡觉吗~”  
熟悉的声音从听筒那端传来，赵灿衡把手机放到枕头上，开了免提，应答道，“你怎么也没睡。”  
他又开始撸动自己的阴茎。就差那么一点点，他就可以快快乐乐地射出来。  
只要tei随便说点什么，他就能听着他的声音到达高潮。  
“我看见了你的直播。”  
一如既往地，这个男人喜欢单刀直入，没有任何迂回地就直接表明了自己打来电话的原因。  
“你好像很想我。”  
tei的声音含着笑意，有些自得，让赵灿衡想起了他床头上放着的那只深蓝色的猪猪存钱罐。  
一样的憨憨。  
但很可爱。  
他好喜欢。  
“对啊……我睡不着……”  
因为要极力地憋住卡在嗓子眼的呻吟，赵灿衡说话说得很慢，还带着浓重的鼻音，习惯性地撒起娇来，语气中却带了点儿令tei不得不开始遐想的东西。  
似乎是听见了这边窸窸窣窣的声音，tei的金耳朵发挥了用处，一语点破，“你在自慰？”  
可能是觉得自己话语中的羞辱意味还不够浓重，tei紧接着补了一句，“在想着我自慰，嗯？”  
tei的话语听得赵灿衡心里陡然一惊，手上的动作不免也失了分寸，重重揉过自己的龟头，小腹一紧便猝不及防地射了出来。  
好长一段时间，赵灿衡头脑一片空白，就只能喘息着，没办法去回答tei的问题。  
可他粗重的呼吸声已经很能说明情况了，化不开的情欲几乎要结成实体通过手机传到tei的那一边。  
接收到了赵灿衡浓重的思念，心情很好地，tei发出邀约，“小猫，我们来玩个游戏。”

于是事情便演变成了这样：赵灿衡用手机支架把手机立在身前，半跪着身子将一根按摩棒立在自己腿间，然后正对着镜头，慢慢地坐了下去。  
按摩棒就是很普通的形状，不算粗但长度很可观，柱身上布满了细小的颗粒，每一颗摩擦过娇嫩的内壁，都是一阵甜蜜酸软的折磨。  
这是tei之前买的，据卖家说能够刚好抵到前列腺的位置，让零们爽得欲仙欲死，但买回来就被赵灿衡扔进了衣柜不见天日，今天才是终于派上了用场。  
赵灿衡沉着腰，每吞一点就要喘息着休息一会儿再往下坐，等到完全吞进去时，整个人已经跪不住了，膝盖颤抖着就要往前扑，还好手在前面撑住了，才没有尴尬地摔倒。  
tei在那边坐在床上，光裸的两腿之间是勃起的尺寸客观的性器，两人就这样对着手机镜头赤裸相见。  
“动一下，别坐着。”  
tei一边上下抚慰着自己的阴茎，一边命令道。  
他就像是在看色情直播自慰，不过那个直播的主角是他最可爱的爱人。  
他的小猫。  
赵灿衡对他的每一个要求都是乖乖照做的，这一个也不例外。  
等重新适应了后穴里有东西的感觉后，赵灿衡扶着那个按摩棒的手柄，开始模仿着给tei骑乘的节奏，屁股挺动一上一下，让按摩棒在自己体内进进出出。  
按摩棒的顶端如卖家所说真的刚刚好抵到他前列腺的位置，多一分难受，少一分便如同隔靴搔痒。  
但前列腺被直接刺激的快感明显不是赵灿衡能受得住的，没动两下，他就有些支撑不住了。  
膝盖被被单磨红起了一片玫瑰粉，赵灿衡跪得难受，调整了一下镜头便换了个姿势。  
他抱着自己的大腿，将后穴完整地展现在tei的眼前，按摩棒还在里面没取出来，随着呼吸的节奏，后穴一张一合，褶皱像花朵一样吞吐着按摩棒，每一下都会让赵灿衡小腹一颤。  
“自己操给我看。”tei的呼吸声听起来也有些急促了，勃发的阴茎也变成了他最熟悉的那个模样。  
赵灿衡看着屏幕里那根肉红色的漂亮阴茎，忽地就有些口干舌燥。  
好想给他舔一舔。  
为了抒发口中的欲望，赵灿衡起身去找了根棒棒糖含在嘴里，才接着玩他们的游戏。  
之前两人的性爱主导权都在tei手上，赵灿衡的快感也是为他而生的。  
可现在快感的开关就掌握在自己手上，赵灿衡却有些不敢动作了。  
因为知道操到那一点会让自己爽到流泪，整根捅进去的时候似乎快被插穿的错觉会让自己控制不住地流出前列腺液。  
因为太过于了解自己了，赵灿衡握着那根按摩棒往里没捅两下，便觉得眼角有些湿润。  
似乎是被快感冲得眼泪也忍不住了。  
他的瞳仁本就生得漂亮，琥珀色的，很透亮，这一下被泪水冲刷，卷翘的睫毛被打湿也变得秾丽起来。  
这样的一双眼睛注视着自己，tei只觉得自己心上快被烧出个洞来，正好是赵灿衡的形状。  
他看着自己的爱人乖顺地仰躺在床上，修长的大腿弯成M型抱在手中，只露出身后那个淫靡的穴口。  
按摩棒被抽出来时，带出一点咕叽咕叽的水声，很黏腻，又显得更加色情。  
往里进的时候，他看见赵灿衡的阴茎忍不住一抖一抖，然后从马眼里流出一串透明的黏液。  
“你高潮了哦。”tei不怀好意地说道。  
“嗯……才没有……只是前液……而已……啊……”  
赵灿衡爽得脚趾蜷缩，嘴上却很硬气，坚决不承认自己高潮了。  
他本是敏感的体质，每次tei一进来就会控制不住地流前列腺液。  
起初这让tei感觉很新奇，甚至一直用龟头抵着那一点磨蹭就为了看他阴茎流出前列腺液的模样。  
但久而久之也就见怪不怪了，只是偶尔会感叹自己真是找了个完美情人。

一次大高潮一次小高潮之后，赵灿衡便觉得有些疲惫，可那边tei的阴茎还邦邦硬，显然是还不够被满足的。  
tei似乎看出了他的疲态，诱哄道，“累了的话，你把按摩棒上的开关打开。”  
开关？赵灿衡好奇地就着按摩棒还插在身体里的姿势摸索起来，果不其然摸见了开关还有几个档位。  
但他不敢开到最大，只调了一点点。  
可那震动带来的酥麻快感就已经够他受的了。  
因为之前的小高潮，后穴绞得死紧的穴肉把按摩棒直吞得往最深的地方带，一震起来，几乎就是抵着前列腺在动。  
快感从最深的地方被成千上百倍放大，沿着脊椎裹挟到下丘脑。  
赵灿衡爽得手都不知道该往哪里放了，无意识地挥舞了几下，最后紧紧地抓住了身边的枕头。  
嘴里的棒棒糖也来不及吃了，赵灿衡三两下把他嚼碎成几颗碎片，甜腻的混合着糖味的唾液就顺着张大的嘴角流了出来。  
他眼神放空地盯着天花板，眼前的事物好似万花筒一样缩小放大割裂成不规则的瑰丽形状。  
然后他又高潮了。  
这一次的精液和第一次不一样，是从顶端流出来的，根本不用赵灿衡再去抚慰，阴茎就自己一挺一挺地把精液吐了出来。  
但这还没完。精液射完后，仅仅隔了几秒钟，赵灿衡的阴茎又喷洒出一大股透明的液体。  
他失禁了。

隔了好久好久，周围的事物才慢慢地回到赵灿衡的身边。  
他全身的肌肤都泛着玫瑰般的艳粉色，不知是为高潮而情动，还是羞愤过了头。  
拖着还沉浸在快感中的四肢，赵灿衡捡回意识后的第一件事，就是挂掉了和tei的视频通话。  
这真是他最丢脸的一天了。他想。  
tei最好永远也不要回来，这样他就不必再次和他谈起关于自己失禁这件事了。

清理好自己后，赵灿衡又重新换了一套床单和被套，才接着躺回床上。  
手机放在枕头上，屏幕上闪烁着tei打来的十个未接来电。  
赵灿衡无力地陷在床垫里，决定不去理会。  
但在意识跌落进黑暗的最后一刻，他还是挣扎着给他发了条短信。  
emoji里的一把菜刀，一支手枪，再加上一句威胁，“你什么都不记得了。”  
刚一发出，几乎是同时赵灿衡就睡着了。  
黑暗中，在赵灿衡现下无法顾及的地方，手机屏幕一亮，是tei的回复。  
“我截图了哦~”  
赵灿衡现在还没看见。  
但tei很期待他第二天看见的反应。  
嘻嘻。

end


End file.
